


Sharp and Glorious

by Iratherbewithmydogs



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby is with the nanny AKA Paz, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, slight role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iratherbewithmydogs/pseuds/Iratherbewithmydogs
Summary: “Take off your clothes” Came the swift order, his quiet voice giving no room for arguments. Corin swallowed, the sound reverberating inside the windowless room, his heart beating a permanent mark inside his chest.“Which way do you like it?”“My way”
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Sharp and Glorious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> Inspired on *that one GoT scene* in which Oberyn is too hot for his own good and a blonde dude gets fucked. 
> 
> Might add the gifs later.

“What do you want me to do?” Corin asked, blue eyes following the slow, calculated movements of the other man’s body from where he was seated at the edge of their bed. The dark walls of the room surrounded them, separating them from the tribe outside like protective beskar against blaster fire - the whole encounter felt absurdly furtive, like a secret only they knew.  _ As if,  _ he thought amusedly, thinking back to that same morning, when they had dropped the kid off at Paz’s. The mandalorian’s knowing smirk had been obvious, even through his helmet. 

The soft sound of boots against stone brought the ex-trooper back from his reverie, eyes snapping back to source of the noise. His mandalorian was standing a few feet away, fully armored with arms tensed at his sides in a familiar stance, one that never failed to start the fire in Corin’s veins. He was like a corellian sand panther stalking its prey, the gracefulness of his movements hiding the deathly strength of a predator. 

The hunter tilted his head, the movement calculating,  _ assessing _ . 

“Take off your clothes” Came the swift order, his quiet voice giving no room for arguments. Corin swallowed, the sound reverberating inside the windowless room, his heart beating a permanent mark inside his chest. He stood up and did as he was told, hands trembling in anticipation; this was  _ far  _ from the first time they had played this game and yet, the sher assertiveness of that simple phrase sent a shiver down his spine. 

Corin divested himself from his clothes in record time, hands flying over zippers and straps until only his underwear remained. He hesitated then, thumbs sliding under the elastic waistband of his skin-tight, tented breeches; his gaze met the unforgiving black of Din’s visor, the dark material giving nothing away and yet, Corin felt his gaze burning him. A sudden, familiar urge made itself known deep in his gut, feeding the fire he could feel expanding through his veins - it was the need to test the other man’s limits, to push against that beskar restraint until he snapped and unleashed the beast he knew was dormant under his calm facade. 

The ex-trooper took a few steps forward, crossing the space between them in careful movements until he was standing just a breath away from his mandalorian.

“Which way do you like it?” Corin asked, left hand abandoning his waistband and coming up to play with one hard nipple. The action pulled a gasp from his own throat, his breath dampening the silver metal of the hunter’s helmet. The man angled his head back and Corin could do nothing but imagine the way those warm eyes would darken, how his mouth would be hanging half open in appreciation under the beskar. 

One thing was sure, he would enjoy every single second of their game.

“My way” Din whispered against his jaw, his hand flying through the space between them and grabbing his hard dick through his breeches in a firm grasp. 

“Ah” Corin gasped, his whole body hot and tense after that sudden, casual act of dominance. Din took a step forward, practically walking him by the dick towards the bed; Corin could do nothing but follow, walking backwards until the back of his knees hit the mattress. “Din” he grunted, falling back on the bed - he was sprawled there, legs open wide and showing off just how hard he was.

“I believe I told you to take off you clothes” said the mandalorian, his soft voice tainted with a trace of impatience. Corin watched him hungrily from his place on the bed, his chest heaving and cock throbbing where it was still hidden under soft fabric. He could feel the dark, wet spot between his legs growing bigger by the minute, his abdominal muscles spasming under the scrutiny of the hunter. “So take them off” Din ordered, removing his gloves almost clinically. 

“Fuck…” Corin gasped, yanking the soiled cloth down his legs and kicking them off to the other side of the bed. His hard cock sprang free from it’s containment, the tip almost red and dripping with precome. “Din, I need…” he started, only to be interrupted by a big, warm hand taking hold of his balls in an almost painful grip. Corin’s eyes went wide, his mouth open in a silent scream - the mandalorian had moved too fast, standing at the foot of the bed one second and kneeling over him the next, using his free arm as balance. His beskar armor clicked with his movements, the metal shining under the soft light of the room and making him look ethereal, like a ghost.

“I know what you need” The hunter whispered, his modulator barely betraying any emotion, as if he didn’t particularly care about what Corin so desperately craved-  _ keeping up the act _ . “And I’ll give it to you, soldier” he leaned down, the inflection of his voice changing slightly from unbothered to a low purr. Corin whimpered, the pressure on his balls both painful and addictive; it was a threat as much as it was a promise, that whatever Din would give him would be both torture and relief. 

“Please” Corin panted, not knowing which one he was begging for.  _ Fortunately for him, _ that was exactly the answer Din was expecting; the mandalorian choose that moment to let go of his sensitive sack, his hand moving upwards to where his swollen length was resting. The rough, calloused skin of his palms sent electric shocks up his spine, the friction on his shaft unbelievably good after the rough contact from before. It felt good, _ so good _ ...

… too good to be true.

After only a few seconds, the hand moved up his body leaving him panting on the bed. Corin groaned in frustration, his eyes closing for an instant, his hands gripping the sheets with an iron grip as those clever fingers painted figures on his skin just below his navel. 

“Shhh, cyar’ika” the mandalorian purred on his ear, hints of his riduur’s tender voice slipping back from behind the hunter’s persona. “I’ll make it good to you” he whispered, his short nails pressing against the sensitive skin under his belly button. The hand he was using to hold himself above Corin shifted, reaching down to take hold of his wrists and push them firmly above his head. “Keep these here. Don’t you dare move them” he ordered, the steel from before coming back in full force. He leaned back, sitting on top Corin with both his legs bracketing his thighs, admiring his work. In this position it was obvious the ex-trooper wasn’t the only one affected by their little play; the bounty hunter’s erection was an obvious tent between his beskar-clad thighs, his hard cock forming a delicious line under his pants, one that had him salivating from the desire to take that whole length into his mouth as deep as he could go.

Corin could only imagine what the man was seeing in return: himself, laying bonelessly on the bed, wanting and desperate for whatever Din decided to give him.

And he could recognize the way the mandalorian was watching him right now. Appreciative,  _ hungry _ . He wasn’t the first person to look at him like that, not by a long shot,  _ but kriff if he wasn’t the only one who could make him feel so cherished, so worshiped _ .

“Gedet’ye, cyare” Corin whined, the feeling of fullness in his chest making it impossible to hold back his words. “Ni linibar, ner riduur” he begged, pushing his hips up in hopes of getting some friction against his swollen cock but keeping his hands where he was told. Din visibly twitched on top of him; his cock jumped under his pants and his hips spasmed once against his will. Corin held himself back from smirking, knowing full well that would only drag the torture out. 

“You will be the death of me, cyar’ika” Din grumbled, lifting both hands to take the helmet off. Corin watched his movements, transfixed; he would never get enough of that uncovered face, his pouty lips and warm brown eyes in full display, his golden skin and messy curls framing his face. The man was beautiful, every single feature working harmoniously. Corin wanted - no,  _ needed _ \- to touch. 

But the mandalorian had told him to keep his hands in place. And that was part of the game, wasn’t it? The hunter wanted him to follow his orders; it turned him on to no end when Corin rescinded control of his body, of his  _ pleasure, _ like this. He opened his eyes, not even remembering when he had closed them, and focused on the hunter above him. 

He was breathtaking, a slight blush dusting his skin and his bowed lips hanging open. There was an intensity in his eyes that Corin was very familiar with, one that only came out when they were like this, sprawled in bed and exploring each other’s bodies. He shifted above him, his weight no longer immobilizing Corin’s legs. The man leaned down again, both hands resting on each side of his face, warm breath hitting his collarbones where they were exposed. Corin whined, getting more desperate by the second. His erection was a dull, throbbing pain between his legs, the barely there brush of the hunter’s clothes more tease than reprive. 

“You’re my prize” he said, a smirk gracing his features and turning them predatory. “Ner Gema’waad mesh’la” The mandalorian continued, moving down to trace the tensed tendons of his neck with his nose. Corin shivered and moved his head to accommodate him, the slightly burn of rough stubble lighting his nerves and sending shocks directly to his dick. He felt teeth grazing his pulse point, soft lips pressed against his skin. “And I’m planning on bringing you in warm” the mandalorian whispered, his hips finally pressing down against the ex-trooper’s hard cock. Corin moaned loudly, his hips seeking as much friction as he could get - a difficult task, seeing that the mandalorian was still fully armored and resting most of his weight on him. 

“Take me then, beroya” Corin taunted him, hands twitching over his head. The mandalorian thrusted back down, the hard line of his cock meeting his through the rough fabric of his pants. The cold beskar of his thigh guards pressed painfully into his naked skin but Corin welcomed the sensation - it kept him grounded. He was panting, his breaths coming out in rushed huffs. “Show me who I belong to.”

“I plan to.” Din breathed out, his voice heavy like steel in the quietness of their room. He reached up to the pillows that lined the bedhead, using the opportunity to drag his groin almost leisurely over his own, and grabbed the lube from under one cushion. The sound of the plastic cap being opened sent an automatic reaction through Corin’s body, his muscles twitching and his heavy erection dripping more precum against his abs. The bounty hunter smirked, sitting back and pouring the sticky liquid directly onto his burning, sensitive shaft. A surprised gasp escaped through the ex-trooper’s parted lips, the coldness of the lube feeling both uncomfortable and addictive. “I plan to make you beg, my prey.” He said calmly, using one of his hands to spread the lube on Corin’s dick, fingers idly playing with the head and the slit. 

“K-kriff, that feels good” Corin mumbled, the mandalorian’s deft fingers feeling like heaven against his sensitive dick. He wanted to open his legs wider, to let the hunter rest between them and never let him go, but the thighs bracketing his own were like stone pillars, unmovable and strong. “Gedet’ye, Din” he pleaded, hitching his hips and thrusting slightly into the slack circle of the bounty hunter’s hand - If the man wanted him to beg then he would beg, and he would push all his buttons along the way.

It was apparently the right decision because in the blink of an eye, the mandalorian was dropping the lube and moving down the bed until he was kneeling at the very edge, warm hands resting on Corin’s knees and pushing his legs open. The ex-soldier held back a whine at the lack of touch on his dick, grimacing slightly at the sticky feeling of Din’s lubed hand. He felt exposed, his legs held apart and his taint visible to his riduur’s eyes, but he was loving every second of it.

In another unexpected move, the mandalorian flipped him over, leaving him even more exposed to his burning gaze. Corin gasped, the rough manhandling making his dick throb were it was now pressed against the bedding. Din’s calloused hands gripped his hips, lifting them until he was ass up and chest down on the bed, legs splayed open and dick and balls hanging low. The hands moved from his hips to his asscheeks, their grip hard enough to bruise; he used them to expose his hole, his warm, moist breath sending shivers down his spine as it hit his sensitive rim. 

“Ni ven’ eparavurni gar” The mandalorian’s words echoed through their chambers, his voice possessive and hoarse. Corin canted his hips, widening his stance to give the hunter better access. A wanton, shivery groan escaped his lips, anticipation burning in his blood. 

“K-kriff…” The first touch of his tongue was like fire, scorching and fiery. Corin buried his face on the bedding, his hands spasming against the sheets as the rough stubble of the hunter grazed the skin of his crack, his warm tongue lapping in broad strokes over his rim. He moaned brokenly, breath caught in his throat as that clever appendage drew figures over furled muscle. “Ngh… ah, Din…” Corin gasped, sweat running down his temple and precome dripping from his cock in uncontrollable spurts. It felt  _ good _ , each contact making him wetter and more sensitive, the slow strokes going from soft flicks of his tongue to firm, insistent licks. He got lost in the sensation, felt  _ delirious _ with it.

“Keep still” His beroya growled after a while, fingers gripping his asscheeks tighter, short nails digging into his skin. Corin whimpered, confused as to what he had done to stop the maddening torture the other man was inflicting on him. He pushed his hips back, chasing the warmth he could feel just an inch away from where he wanted it. The sudden, loud sound of skin hitting skin reverberated against the stone walls of their room, followed by a stinging, sharp pain that left him panting, his balls and cock twitching and his hole spasming. His skin was tingling where the mandalorian’s hand still rested, his thumb drawing slow circles on the inner side of his cheek. “I told you to keep still” He almost spat, and Corin could imagine the way those expressive eyes would narrow in disapproval.

Time ago, the sole thought of disappointing someone - especially this man - would’ve sent him spiraling into a fit of badly concealed panic. Now, he just wanted to push back, to feel those calloused palms hitting him again and again and brushing his hole with every slap.

Corin kept still, shoulders relaxing against the bed and letting the hunter move him as he pleased. 

“Give me your hands” The mandalorian ordered, not giving room for arguments. Corin did as he was told, balancing himself on his knees and chest and reaching down to where the other man was seated. “Keep yourself open for me, cyare” Din muttered, guiding the ex-trooper’s hands to rest one on each asscheek, exposing his hole. Corin gripped the meat of his own ass, shivery breaths leaving his lips with each exhale. It was warm, skin still tingling from the mandalorian’s heavy hand.

The bounty hunter took hold of his hips and got back to work, not missing a beat. He buried his face between his parted cheeks, alternating soft, lingering licks with open mouthed kisses and hard sucks. Corin moaned loudly against the bed, thighs trembling and toes curling from the unrelenting pleasure. The beroya was a man on a mission, using every trick he knew to drag all kinds of sounds from the ex-trooper’s throat; he flicked his tongue, circled the furled muscle and sucked on the sensitive skin, making wet sounds that went directly to Corin’s untouched cock. He thrusted the tip of his tongue inside again and again, making him squirm as he fanned the flames of his arousal.

“Please… gedet’ye, ner kar’ta…” Corin moaned, the endearment slipping out without him noticing. He was drooling on the bed, his muscles burning with the need of push back against the mandalorian’s tongue until it breached his quivering hole deeper. His balls were drawn tight and he felt raw, skin blotchy red from both exertion and arousal. 

“I know what you need” The hunter muttered against his skin, leaving open mouthed kisses on his rim. He let go of his hips, using one of his hands to take hold of his abandoned, rock hard cock - the man stroked it gently, thumb flicking the slit just once. Corin trembled, a low whine escaping his lips. “But do you deserve it yet?” He said, the grip on his cock growing tighter.

“Gedet’ye, beroya!” Corin whined, his quads trembling from the effort of keeping himself still - he wanted to thrust into the other man’s hands, to push back against the lips mouthing against his ass. He wanted  _ everything _ . 

“Hm, sounds like you’re getting desperate” The mandalorian taunted him. The man kept mouthing against his skin, trailing small kisses from his asscheek and down his thigh, leaving a path of beard burn on his way. “But I told you that I would make you beg and a few ‘please’ are not gonna cut it” The hunter smirked, his raw, spit-wet lips curving against the sensitive skin of Corin’s thigh. The ex-trooper couldn’t see him from his position - ass up and chest down on the bed, hands still holding himself open - but he could imagine how red those used lips would look now, his chin wet with drool and his eyes intense with barely contained arousal. The feeling of his mandalorian biting a mark on his thigh brought a loud moan out of his mouth. “ _ Tayli’bac?” _

“Kriff, Din! Gedet’ye” Corin groaned, his hands losing the strength to keep himself open. He dropped both arms against the mattress, breaths coming out in ragged puffs. “Gedet’ye, ner kar’ta, make the burning stop. You’re the only one who can, please, eparavurni, gedet’ye. Ni linibar, beroya!” He started begging in full, feeling like the dam was broken - he spewed plea after plea, babbling like a drunk with barely contained whines. He was desperate, his cock throbbing in the face of the humiliation.

“Ni’narsir dinuir bic gar” The mandalorian growled, thrusting one finger into his ass to the third knuckle. Corin wailed, the painful stretch sending violent shocks of pleasure to his balls, thighs quacking with silent tremors.  _ When had he gotten the lube? _ “Ni coad at susulur gar aar’baten” he said, voice guttural as he pushed the finger as deep as it could go. Corin was shaking, the burn on his rim feeling so good after all the attention it had been given. 

“Meh gar copad at susulur ni, nar dralshy’a” The ex-trooper growled back, that single finger sending his self-control flying. Good riddance, he thought hazily, savoring the way the mandalorian dragged the finger halfway out and groaning in frustration when he kept it there.

“Tion’meg gar ru’sirbur?” Din asked, his voice dangerous and amused in equal measures, a silent threat coloring his words. He sat back on his haunches and let go of his dick, the muffled sound of beskar hitting the mattress filling the silence of the room. Corin shivered, wanting desperately to poke the beast. Steeling himself, the ex-soldier lifted himself on his forearms and turned his head to the side to meet the mandalorian’s eyes over his shoulder. 

“Ni ru’sirbur, nar dralshy’a” He said, the rush of antagonizing the bounty hunter making his heart beat faster. He stood his ground, blue eyes never leaving brown ones, hips twitching and barely holding back from pushing against the intrusion.

“Oh, but you’re not the one in charge here” The mandalorian whispered, a savage, wide smile adorning his face - it looked deranged, unhinged. It wasn’t a look Corin was used to see, not from his mandalorian; and yet, the primal look didn’t scare him. It only turned him on more. 

“Ngh… Din, please….” He groaned, frustrated. Corin widened his stance, lowering his hips a bit so the tip of his cock brushed against the bedsheets. He had hoped the shift would spark some movement from the other man but the mandalorian remained still, years of training translating into beskar control over his body. Still, it had been worth a try. “Stop teasing” He pleaded, the burn of that first finger starting to fade and leaving him aching for more. 

“Very well” The hunter said, voice deceptively calm and nonchalant, as if he was talking about the weather with a local instead of being knuckle deep in the ex-trooper’s ass. Corin shivered with anticipation, arching his back invitingly and whining for good measure - he needed to speed things up. 

It seemed to work because the next second, the finger inside him pushed down against his rim, stretching the furled muscle. A loud gasp escaped his lips at the feeling of cold lube being poured directly into his hole, a second finger joining the first and pushing the sticky liquid inside his body with measured thrusts, mindful of the sudden penetration.

“K-kriff…” Corin groaned, burying his face in his crossed arms. The bounty hunter’s fingers were  _ long _ and definitely dexterous - they moved confidently inside him, working the muscle and brushing his prostate every few thrusts teasingly. He alternated between scissoring and in-and-out motions, leaning back down to lap occasionally across his sensitive hole.  _ He was so wet _ , dripping precum on the bed like a faucet. “A-ah, fuck…” He moaned again, every touch sending electric shocks through his body. 

“That’s right, keep talking. I want to hear that pretty voice of yours” Din muttered, sitting back up to leave a trail of kisses up his back. He pushed a third finger in, curling all three just right and hitting Corin’s prostate dead on. The ex-trooper wailed, bright spots filling his vision like fireworks. He spasmed around the digits, tightening involuntarily around them. “Your body is so greedy, trying to suck me in. I bet you could take my whole hand if you wanted” He observed almost absent-mindedly, a note of wonder barely noticeable in his speech as he thrusted the three fingers in and out in steady, mechanic movements. 

“Gedet’ye…!” Corin whimpered again, the delicious burn feeding the fire in his belly. His hips twitched unconsciously, fucking back on the mandalorian’s fingers. The movement was met with a sharp slap; the rough, calloused palm of Din’s hand hitting the already sore crease between his ass and thigh just as his fingers curled deeply inside him. Corin groaned, tempted to thrust back once more just to feel that dual pleasure attacking his already frayed nerves. 

“Ke’nu’shaadlar” The mandalorian snaped, slapping his ass twice again for good measure. Corin trembled under the sudden onslaught, his wet cock brushing against the bedding barely giving him any relief. The ex-soldier didn’t know how long they stayed like that, Din’s fingers pressing against his prostate time and time again in an unrelenting pace while he quivered on the bed. Finally, after what felt like hours, the bounty hunter pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the covers. He felt himself gaping, the sudden emptiness making him shiver. “You ready?” He asked, careful lips leaving a single kiss in the middle of his back. Corin glanced over his shoulder, his trained eyes catching the exact moment in which the mandalorian’s whole demeanor changed - for a second, he wasn’t the ruthless hunter anymore but his loving, gentle husband caressing his sides with reverent, rough hands. 

Corin’s heart missed a beat, his chest too full to contain it.

“I am” He whispered back, blue eyes meeting dark brown in a silent reassurance. Then, like a switch being flipped, the hunter was back. 

In another impressive show of strength, the mandalorian flipped him over, his sore backside colliding with the bed and bouncing with the force of the movement. The beroya reached up, yanking a pillow from under Corin’s head and using it to lift his hips. The ex-trooper gasped in surprise, legs falling open on each side of the mandalorian’s hips, the cold beskar of his thigh pieces hitting his own bruised thighs. His hands were flat against the mattress, mindful of the beroya’s command to keep still.

The hunter was a sight over him, each piece of armor glinting under the room’s dim light, his cloak pushed over both shoulders to reveal his pauldrons, the mudhorn crest displayed proudly for all to see. He looked dangerous, like a warrior about to pounce on his opponent, like a beast about to devour its prey. His pants didn’t hide how much this was affecting him, the obvious tent at the front giving him away.

Corin groaned appreciatively.  _ He was so ready to be devoured. _

“Enjoying the view?” The mandalorian smirked, eyes knowing as he leaned down, the rough fabric of his under armor dragging deliciously against Corin’s hard cock. The ex-soldier had just opened his mouth, a bratty retort ready on his tongue, when the hunter bit down on one of his nipples, dragging a loud moan out of his throat. 

“F-fuck…” Corin gasped, precum starting to pool on his stomach from how much he was leaking. Din hummed against his chest, his hot tongue soothing his skin before sucking a mark there, his rough stubble sending electric shocks down his spine. “C’mon cyare, gedet’ye” Corin pleaded, his hands gripping the sheets, his hips jerking up and chasing the contact of his mandalorian’s body. His body clenched around nothing, desperate to be filled by the beroya’s cock. 

“I told you I would give you what you needed” Din growled against his skin, kissing his way up to his neck. Still, he made no movement to take off his pants, instead choosing to push his hips down against his leaking cock, using his hands to map all the scars that marked Corin’s torso. He paid special attention to the one near his hip bone, where that blaster shot had gone through him on that backwater planet; he touched the raised skin reverently, then moved his hands down the sides of his thighs until he reached the back of his knees. “And I also told you it would be my way” he grunted, lifting the ex-trooper’s legs over his shoulders and practically folding him in half. 

“Ngha!” Corin groaned, the position stretching his joints almost painfully. He could feel the pauldrons raised edges biting into the skin of his legs, the coldness of the cuirass raising goosebumps on his thighs where it touched his reddened skin. Then, after what felt like a lifetime waiting, he felt the bounty hunter’s hands leaving his skin and pushing down his pants, his rock hard cock brushing his balls as it sprang free from his underwear. He felt the hunter reaching for the lube, heard him gasp as he slicked himself with the cold liquid. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now” The mandalorian announced, positioning his cock right where Corin needed it, his wet, quivering hole trying its best to suck him in. Corin met the beroya’s eyes and nodded, biting his lips in anticipation. He fixed his gaze on the hunter, his brown eyes burning with desire and mouth hanging slightly open, shivery breaths escaping from his parted lips. His face was flushed, either by arousal or exertion, and his dark curls were sticking in every direction, making the soldier want to run his fingers through them to try and tame them. “I’m gonna fuck you just how I like, deep and hard and slow until I come, and you’re gonna take it all” He kept talking, calm and casual as if he was talking about the weather; as if he wasn’t pushing the head of his dick in, only to pull it out again, his swollen flesh barely breaching the soldier’s rim.

“Kriff…” Corin moaned, the teasing rapidly becoming too much for his sensitive body. His own cock was  _ aching _ , so hard it  _ hurt _ . “Gedet’ye, gedet’ye, ner kar’ta…I’ll do whatever you want, just please! Please fuck me!” he started blabbing, the pleads escaping his mouth like an open floodgate. His cries were silenced by the mandalorian’s mouth, a clever tongue demanding access to his mouth just as his thick cock slid right to the hilt, tearing a loud whimper out of his throat. He was bent in half, stretched to his limits by the armored body on top of him.

Corin felt like a castle under a siege, all his senses surrounded by the mandalorian.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the way his body molded to the hunter’s own, how his insides spasmed around his girth. The feeling of teeth biting his lower lip sent another shiver through his body and he arched up, his neglected cock seeking friction against the mandalorian’s clothed body. The movement ignited something inside him, his lover’s dick shifting and brushing his sensitive walls. Corin moaned softly, hips twitching to replicate that feeling. 

“Behave” The bounty hunter growled against his mouth, pelvis flush against his ass, one of his hands holding his hips tightly while the other supported the weight of his own body, forearm flat against the bed just beside Corin’s head. His cloak bunched up behind him like a worn blanket, its weight familiar, grounding. “I’ll give you what you need” He muttered soothingly, hitching his hips higher and pulling almost completely out just to fuck into him deeper, harder.

“Ngh!” Corin moaned, the mandalorian’s pace unforgiving from the start. He was pinned down to the bed, unable to do anything but grip the bedding and take all that the bounty hunter was willing to give. He felt raw, stretched to his limits. His cock was so hard it was like a constant ache, every single nerve in his body overstimulated to the point where pain and pleasure intermingled. And yet, there was something missing. “F-faster, please” He gasped, Din’s cock slamming in hard, the force of his thrusts reverberating through his bones. “Gedet’ye!” 

“You’ll get only what I decide to give you” The hunter grunted, fucking him just as he had promised: deep and hard and slow. He kept going like that, teasing him with his touch and lowering himself enough for the rough fabric of his clothes to brush against Corin’s sensitive dick. He kept going for what felt like hours, the grip on his hip getting stronger - he loved it, relished the idea of being marked, bruised by the bounty hunter’s hands. Corin clenched around him, a shivery gasp escaping his lips - he felt owned in the best possible way, sprawled on the bed and getting railed by a mandalorian on a mission. The thought made him laugh, the high, breathy sound of joy getting the attention of the man on top of him, his intense eyes focusing on his own like a predator. 

Corin smiled up at him, one of his hands moving to touch the unshaven face of his riduur, his mouth so close their breaths mingled. The man’s pace slowed even more, no longer thrusting in and out but grinding his whole length inside the soldier’s body, his pelvis flush against Corin’s sore backside and his armored hips bruising the skin of his inner thighs. 

“Ner kar’ta” The ex-trooper mumbled, too lost in love and pleasure to keep the facade. Din’s gaze softened, a small smile smoothing his features and making him seem younger. He was all golden light, like a young star glowing in the dark of space. Corin moved his hand higher, fingers tangling on sweaty locks, his nails scratching the other man’s scalp reassuringly. 

But soon enough, the heat started to become unbearable. Corin whined low in his throat, his other hand going up, trying hard to get a hold of the other man to pull him closer. He didn’t have enough leverage to thrust back, the position limiting his movements almost completely - something the hunter had done premeditatedly, without a doubt. Still, he tried to push back on the hard cock impaling him, the burn in his joints only making him try harder. Din groaned above him, his own hips twitching when he felt the ex-trooper tightening around him. 

“tion’gar aiki’yc?” The hunter grunted, pulling halfway out just to slam again back in, the sound of flesh hitting flesh loud in their little bubble. Corin just nodded, gripping the mandalorian’s hair, pulling  _ hard  _ and wailing when it got him a sharp thrust in return, the blunt head of the bounty hunter’s cock hitting his prostate dead on. After that, it was like something in Din had snapped, like a primal part of the man had been unleashed; the measured, controlled pace he had set was long forgotten, replaced by a fast, hard rhythm that shook him to the core. “Want me to give it to you?” He kept taunting him, picking up the pace until they were both panting, Corin’s legs shaking from where they rested almost by his ears. Corin gasped, vision blurred by the onslaught on his prostate. 

“Yes! Gedet’ye, beroya ” He cried out, his eyes welling with tears with how hard he was being fucked. He felt incredible, like he was floating high on the clouds, his mind submerged in a constant state of euphoria.  _ It wasn’t enough.  _ “Copaani gar tigaanur ni!” Corin pleaded, white flashes of pleasure blinding him to everything but the man on top of him. All he could see, all he could feel, was his riduur taking him apart piece by piece, surrounding him,  _ devouring him.  _ He was wet and raw, every single cell in his body singing like a well-played instrument.

“I am touching you” The mandalorian panted against his lips, a wicked smile on his face. “You’re gonna need to be more specific, cyare” He said, his beskar armor hitting his skin with every thrust. Corin relished the feeling, body aching and bruised. 

“I need you to touch my cock” Corin grunted, delirious. He felt dazed, every single cell in his body singing in pleasure. He could feel tears running down his face, lungs burning with how hard they were working to catch a breath. “Please, ner kar’ta, I-I’ll do whatever you want, just...ah! ngh gedet’ye ner riduur, just touch me!” He blabbed, feeling drunk on the mandalorian, all kinds of pleads slipping out of his mouth. The hunter smirked down at him, stopping his movements and sitting back on his haunches.. 

“I don’t think I will” The mandalorian said, letting Corin’s legs fall and using his hands to push the soldier’s thighs against his chest, knees resting almost by his shoulders. The position made him feel even more exposed, the bounty hunter gaining a direct view of his stretched hole, spasming around his thick girth. His balls were so full they hurt, his dick red and swollen and  _ painfully hard _ . Corin moaned in frustration, moving his head from side to side to refrain himself from screaming. The mandalorian started moving again, changing his pace from ruthlessly hard to slow and shallow. “I’m not done with you yet” 

“F-fuck…” The ex-trooper grunted, back arching on the bed, trying to get the other man deeper. “Gar cuy nari kebbur’an kyr’amu ni, mando” Corin complained, feeling like he had been on the edge for hours and just a small touch would push him over. It was a maddening torture, the mandalorian knowing his body so well that every single one of his caresses has ignited the fire within him, every touch setting him ablaze.

“Don’t be so dramatic” The bounty hunter scoffed, his voice amused. He was angling both their hips perfectly, the slow thrusts making him feel the stretch of every inch going in and the slow drag when he pulled out. Corin felt him shift a little, the hands on his thighs pushing his legs farther apart, revealing his hole even more. Din’s eyes were fixed where their bodies joined, his hunger clear in all of his features. “You look so good like this, taking me so well” The mandalorian groaned low in his throat, his voice deep with desire. Corin used what was left of his mental capabilities to admire him, the mandalorian’s body poised like a statue, beskar shining under the dim lights of the room. 

Corin knew the hunter was playing with him, slowing his pace to make himself last while torturing him in the process. He could feel the last of his sanity leaving him, desperation crawling beneath his skin and leaving its mark. 

“Gedet’ye, Gedet’ye, you’re killing me” He blabbed deliriously, one of his own hands coming down to rest barely a few inches away from where he was leaking over his stomach, the other clawing at the bedding. Still, he didn’t touch himself. “Please touch me, please let me come beroya” Corin begged, the painful tension in his balls more important than his pride. Din leaned forward again, his beskar clinking as he moved.

“You come from my cock or you don’t come at all” The mandalorian growled, letting go of the ex-soldier’s legs and letting them fall to his sides, hands moving to pin Corin’s over his head. He tangled their fingers, the trooper’s hands gripping Din’s like his life depended on it. The hunter retook his ruthless pace from before, hips snapping in and out like a man possessed, hitting that spot dead on. Corin wailed at the sudden onslaught, legs shaking with the force of his thrusts, Din’s cock jackhammering his prostate every single time. 

“Ngh..gah!” Corin moaned loudly, body spasming with pleasure; he was blinded by it, his vision obscured by stars bursting behind his eyes. He was gasping for air, his lungs expanding and contracting erratically, barely catching enough oxygen to keep himself going. He wanted desperately to touch himself, needed to feel the tight pressure of a hand around his cock, of a thumb rubbing his leaking head just as his riduur knew how to; he needed to cum, needed it badly. “D-din I’m...fuck, I’m close ner kar’ta, gedet’ye, I can’t!” He whined, hanging by a thread. 

“You can” Din grunted, his own breathing coming out in harsh gasps. His pace was brutal, the bed creaking with every push forward, each thrust in shaking the soldier to the core. “I know you can, just a little more” He kept talking, dark eyes trained on his own. Corin felt himself getting closer, could feel the fire in his gut burning through his body in a familiar way. “You feel so good when you come around me, kar’ta, I want it” 

“I-I… I can’t, I’m…” Corin whimpered, eyes burning with tears. He was trashing in the bed, hanging on for dear life to the hands pinning him down to the mattress, hips burning from the position. The ex-trooper knew this would be a painful one, his nerves too frayed and oversensitive for it to end any other way - and yet, he craved it. He craved the feeling of his husband’s cock stretching him wide open, pushing him to his limits just to bring him back; torturing him just as he knew how to, with soft touches intermingled with rough moves. “Gedet’ye, Din, gedet’ye” he pleaded, too close and yet too far from the finishing line. He felt more than saw the mandalorian leaning down, burying his face in the hollow of his neck. Corin braced himself, half expecting to be pulled away from the edge once more. 

“Come for me, ner kar’ta” Din whispered into his ear, letting go of his hands and moving them to his hips. Corin felt everything happen in slow motion; one second he was writhing on his riduur’s girth, desperate for release, and the next there was a dry hand around him, the touch too light and too harsh but somehow enough to bring him over the edge in a supernova, his come spurting over the hunter’s hand in violent bursts. He screamed, his throat raw and sore after all that time begging, his muscles spasming hard around Din’s cock; it hurt so good, like a band finally snapping and releasing all that accumulated tension. He was blinded by it, dark spots overcoming his vision just to be overshadowed by bright flashes of light. The harsh beating of his own heart was all he could hear, drumming against his ribcage, inside his head. He was suspended in time, tasting the salt of his own tears and sweat as he gasped for air, hands scrambling to hold onto something, anything to keep himself grounded. 

He felt wet, raw and oversensitive, his insides slowly easing their grip on the mandalorian’s still moving body.

“Too much” he mumbled, his mouth numb. Din tensed above him, his frantic pace stopping for a second. Corin’s dazed eyes met the bounty hunter’s dark ones, trying to communicate his reassurances without words; the ex-trooper nodded weakly, using his shaky arms to pull the other man closer, circling his legs around his hips to keep him in place. “Din” He breathed, too gone to do anything else.

“Ner riduur” The man gasped, hips moving again in search of his own release. Long gone was his careful rhythm, metronome-like thrusts becoming erratic and fast, and thankfully shallow - Corin didn’t know if he could handle it otherwise, his body oversensitive and still shaky with the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

“Your turn” He grunted, his energy draining fast.  _ He was gonna be sore come morning.  _ “Come on, cyare, ni linibar, I wanna feel it” Corin egged him on, pushing past his own limits to tighten around the mandalorian, needing him to come. “I want it, ner kar’ta” 

“Kriff, Corin, I…” Din started, fucking him frantically. Corin couldn’t handle it any longer, already past his limit. He gripped the other man’s cloak and pulled himself up, taking a handful of his husband’s brown locks in his other hand; he pulled hard, angling his head away to reveal the corded muscle of his neck. 

He bit hard, humming at the vibrations he could feel through the skin. 

Din moaned gravelly, hips snapping one, two, three more times before stopping completely, pelvis flush against the ex-trooper’s ass, his cock pulsing load after load deep in him. Corin held himself in place for a few seconds more, hanging there by sheer force of will before collapsing onto the bed, the mandalorian following not long after in a mess of limbs, cloak and beskar.

“Fuck” He grumbled weakly at the sudden weight, hissing when his tender skin made contact with armor plates and rough fabric. The ex-trooper felt sore, dirty and best of all,  _ sated,  _ his racing heart finally starting to calm after what felt like hours - and for sound of it, his wasn’t the only one. He snorted softly at that, not knowing if he should feel impressed or worried at being able to hear the mandalorian’s heartbeat through his beskar.

Din let out a pained sound, Corin’s inner walls having tensed involuntarily. He pushed himself up and pulled out carefully, mindful of both his oversensitive flesh and Corin’s tender hole; the soldier winced when the head caught with his rim, the skin swollen and no doubt red after their little play, cum leaking steadily out of it.

“Sorry” The mandalorian muttered, always apologetic. He looked like a puppy, hair falling in all directions after being pulled and played with, breaths still coming out a little harsh. His lips were bitten red, jaw and chin still wet with spit and lube from earlier, eyes wide and bright and so full of love it was almost too hard to believe. Corin smiled tenderly at him, enjoying the way the fearsome warrior’s face flushed a soft pink. Din smiled right back, leaning down for a kiss.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner mhokar” Corin breathed against his lips, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Din kissed him again, deep and slow, before moving away to take his weight off Corin’s body, taking the pillow from underneath him and throwing it in the general direction of the hamper, grabbing another one and helping Corin get comfortable on the bed. He sat back facing him, still completely dressed except for his helmet and looking frankly ridiculous with his dick still hanging out of his pants.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner me’suum’ika” He said back, leaning down again to kiss his forehead, his eyes, then his lips again, this time chastely. Corin basked in the attention, feeling full in a completely different way. 

“Hmm” He hummed softly, warm fingers drawing maps on his chest, then moving down his belly to play with the wetness there, going dangerously close to where his spent dick rested. “Gross” Corin laughed, taking a hold of the mandalorian’s wrist to stop him from making a bigger mess. A mischievous glint darkened the mandalorian’s eyes, making the soldier shudder.

“It’s not” Din argued, lifting that same hand to his face and licking the come staining his fingers, eyes fixed on Corin’s as he lifted one elegant eyebrow, daring him to contradict him. Corin’s cock twitched weakly between his legs, useless for at least a few more hours.

“Don’t do that” Corin chastised his husband, his voice lacking any heat. The mandalorian let out a thoughtful hum, nudging his legs apart to look at his hole, still dripping out cum. He pushed a finger in carefully, playing with his own seed and watching it trickle down onto the sheets. Corin’s breath hitched, his cock trying to make another valiant attempt to react. He felt drained, still aching from how hard he had come; still, he pushed against that finger, resolutely ignoring his body’s complaints.

“Mesh’la” Din whispered, pushing a second one along, mindful of not brushing his prostate, not with how tender and oversensitive Corin was. He kept pushing it all out, dragging sighs and soft moans out of the soldier’s mouth - coming back from their high had been like a breath of fresh air, all the urgency from before replaced by a deep satisfaction, by laziness and contentment falling over their bodies. Din took his fingers out after a short while, wiping them on his cloak. He took one of the soldier’s legs and put it over his lap, fingers massaging the spots where they had left bruises. The ex-trooper smiled up at him, absolutely in love with the man.

“You’re still dressed” Corin mumbled, exhaustion starting to take its toll and getting rid of his filter. “And your dick is dangling out. You should tuck it away. Someone could see it and that’s mine” He blurted out, only half aware of what he was saying, tired as he was. The mandalorian snorted, rolling his eyes and smiling down at him. 

“I am. And it is.” He agreed, amusement clear in his beautiful brown eyes. “I’ll be right back. Don’t fall asleep” He said softly, leaning down to peck at his lips before standing up, making his way to the fresher.

“Then hurry up” Corin called after him, watching him go with appreciative eyes. He didn’t need a mirror to know what kind of dumb, lovestruck expression he had on his face. The mandalorian disappeared behind the fresher’s door and he closed his eyes, the sound of beskar being removed soothing in its familiarity, followed by the faucet being open.

Corin didn’t know much time it passed, trapped as he was in the limbo between wakefulness and sleep, but eventually the water stopped and the soft steps of his husband resonated again inside their chambers. Corin opened his eyes, blinking blearily at the naked torso of the mandalorian, his golden, marred skin as distracting as ever. He was barefoot and dressed in a worn pair of sleeping pants, ones that he used only when they were safe at the covert and he could let his guard down.

“Miss me?” Din whispered, standing by the bed with a towel in one hand and a pair of soft pants and underwear in the other, his smile just as lovestruck as Corin felt. He left the small pile of clothes by the foot of the bed and turned towards Corin, eyes twinkling under the dim light.

“Maybe” He smiled back just as softly, letting the other man nudge his legs open to wipe him down with the wet, warm towel. Din laughed softly from where stood, cleaning him as thoroughly as he could and helping him move up on the bed to remove the stained sheets underneath him. He grabbed something from the pile of clothes then, a small tube of something Corin vaguely recognized. “What’s that” He slurred, more of a statement than a question, watching his riduur pouring a small drop of the clear gel on his finger. 

“Bacta” Din answered, focused on his task. He grabbed one of his asscheeks with one hand to get a better view of his hole and dabbed the gel on his rim, muttering something about ‘rough sex’ and ‘just in case’ that Corin was too tired to follow. Finally, the mandalorian considered his work good enough to let it be, reaching down the bed to grab the boxers and the pants and helping the ex-trooper into them, all the while peppering random kisses on his face, torso and legs. 

Soon enough he was clean and dressed, Din moving around the room to dump the towel in the hamper and grab a blanket from their small closet. The mandalorian got into their bed then, head resting on his pillow with a contented, tired sigh, eyes closed and arms open for Corin to snuggle into.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum” Corin muttered against his neck, the familiar hint of a scar raising the skin of his nape. He wondered for a minute how his life would’ve been if they hadn’t met on that frozen planet, if their child hadn’t reached out to him in that market where the mercs were executing the other troopers.  _ One thing is sure, I wouldn’t be lying in this bed tonight. I wouldn’t have known what it is to feel loved, to have a family of my own.  _ “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner an, ner ani’yc”

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum balyc, ner riduur” Din whispered back, the mandalorian’s breathing deepening out until it came out in soft snores, the slow, even rhythm of his heart like a lullaby for the ex-trooper. Corin smiled at his riduur’s relaxed face one last time before closing his eyes too, using the last of his energy to send a single, clear thought to their little bean.

‘ _ Ner Aliit’ _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Gedet’ye, cyare - Please, love.  
> Ni linibar, ner riduur - Please, I need it  
> Cyar’ika - Darling  
> Ner Gema’waad mesh’la - My beautiful trophy  
> Ni ven’ eparavurni gar - I will devour you  
> gedet’ye, ner kar’ta - Please, my heart.  
> Tayli’bac? - Understood?  
> Eparavurni, gedet’ye. Ni linibar, beroya - Devour me, please. I need it, bounty hunter  
> Ni’narsir dinuir bic gar - I’m going to give it to you  
> Ni copad at susulur gar aar’baten - I want to hear you moan  
> Meh gar copad at susulur ni, nar dralshy’a - If you want to hear me, then put your back into it.  
> Tion’meg gar ru’sirbur? - What did you say?  
> Ni ru’sirbur, nar dralshy’a - I said, put your back into it.  
> Ke’nu’shaadlar - Don’t move.  
> tion’gar aiki’yc? - Are you desperate?  
> Copaani gar tigaanur ni! - I need you to touch me.  
> Gar cuy nari kebbur’an kyr’amu ni, mando - You’re trying to kill me, mandalorian.  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner mhokar - I love you, my sun  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner me’suum’ika - I love you, my moon  
> Mesh’la - beautiful  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner an, ner ani’yc kar’ta - I love you, my all, my whole heart.  
> Aliit - family


End file.
